5 new halfbloods
by ThAlIa37
Summary: After the war Camp Half Blood has gone ino a great depression where mostly everyone is having a ruff time getting over the lost. Can 5 new half-bloods change that and bring joy to the camp once again. P.S. i dont own! RICK DOES!
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN THIS RICK DOES!!!

Chapter 1

Vanessa POV

I grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her through the twisting tunnels. "Nessa I can't walk anymore, can we pwease stop" Lexi begged. "Lexi we're almost there" I said pulling her along. "Mike! Stephanie! Luis! Are you guys o.k. back there?" I asked while running ahead. "We're o.k. just keep going" I heard Mike say. As we twisted through the dark tunnels I saw a light ahead, "Guys we're almost out!" I yelled out. "Fwinaly" I heard Lexi say and I laughed a bit. We ran into the open light and all I saw were people and I was glad of that.

Mike, Luis, and Stephanie all came out of the tunnels right after us. "Gwuys look! Thwere's people and no bwig scary monsters!" Lexi said excitedly in her 4 year old, cute voice. No matter how hard Lexi tried she just couldn't say a sentence without adding a W to a word and it always sounded adorable. "Lexi you just can't go around screaming about monsters people are going to think you're crazy." Luis said to her, "It's bad enough that we're in this situation but you are going to get us put in a crazy home." Lexi looked up at him like she was about to cry, "Sorwy." I glared at Luis wanting to punch him, "Why are you always being so mean to her?" I asked him. "Nessa it's not that I'm trying to be mean it's just she needs to know what's right and wrong." Luis said to me. I picked up Lexi and looked at him, "Luis she is only four and I repeat only four. I understand that she needs to learn but she needs to at least have a normal childhood." "With who? Dad? Mom? As I recalled we ran away from mom and dad is off at Mt. Olympus so who is going to give her that normal life. Certainly not us we don't have a job, house, or any money at all and you act like we could have a normal life if we could. Nessa we are half bloods no one of us could ever have a normal life. The best thing we could do for us is turn ourselves over to child care and hope we get adopted into a nice, decent family." He said looking straight into my eyes like he always did so I could agree with him but this time it wouldn't work. "Luis we will not be separated and that's that. No matter how hard we will find away to have a good home and still be together. Now come on guys let's keep moving" I say turning around and walking away with Lexi lying on my shoulder with Mike and Steph right behind me. I knew Luis would fallow sooner or later so I kept walking forward.

"Nessa where are we going?" Mike asked me. While trying to keep up with my pace. "Camp Half Blood" I answered him. We keep walking but a few seconds later he asks "What's that?" "It's this place where kids like us go and train to survive in the world" Luis answers him. We keep walking for a couple of minutes and soon we start to see the hill. I set Lexi down, "Guys just beyond that hill is Camp Half Blood" I say happily. "Nessa is thwis gonna be are new home?" Lexi asked me. "Hopefully Lexi Hopefully" I say to her then grab her hand and walk up the hill with everyone.

We reach the top of the hill and walked into Camp Half Blood. Everyone was amazed it was just beautiful in its own way. I smiled at Steph, Mike, Lexi, and Luis, "I'll race ya down" I said and ran down the hill. Mike, Steph, and Luis came running down with Lexi all the way in the back. "This is no fwair! You're all chweaters!" she screamed as she ran down. I ran down smiling but stopped dead in my tracks when a centaur was right in front of me. Luis, Mike, Steph all stopped short just like I did and stared at the half man half horse. Lexi stopped right behind me and asked "Are you gwonna eat us?"

The Centaur simply laughed and said "Oh no child but may I ask who you are?" "Oh thwat's easy. I'm Lexi, thwis is Nessa, and thwis is Luis, and thwis is Mike, and thwis is Stephanie!" she said ending by giving Steph a big hug and smiling brightly. The centaur laughed, "Well you are a little high-spirited one" he said to Lexi. Lexi smiled and showed off her perfect white teeth. "Now may I ask one of you older ones a question." He said looking at me and Luis. "How did you find this place? I already know you children are half bloods because you are the only ones who can pass the boundary" he explained. I took a deep breath and began to speak, "Well Sir. When my brother and I were small our father brung us here until my mother was clean from drugs and she took us home. We had very strong memories about this place. So when our mother started to take drugs again we ran away and we have been chased by hideous monsters that you can hardly imagine. The first safe place we could think about is here Sir." He studied us and asked, "You five came here all by yourselves?" Lexi looked at me and I nodded for her to speak of our father. "Well it wasn't onwly us sir. We had help frwom of daddy." "Your father?" the centaur asked surprised. "Well he said he was. He hwad the same eyes as us," she said pointing to her electric blue eyes, "He alwso had the same hwair color as Steph." The centaur looked at Stephanie then back at Lexi. "How did he help you little one?" he asked. "Well he gave Nessa A sword, Luis a shwield, Mike some mwagical shoes, Steph a bwaclet, and me thwis stupid mwagical potion!" she said holding up a bottle. He studied each gift as we held them up. "Well all the clues refer that your father is Zeus" he said to us. "Who is?" Steph asked. "Well, he is the leader of the gods and ruler of the sky and I am Chiron. I am here to train young Demi-gods like you children." Chiron said to us. "So let me get this clear, our father is basically the most powerful god?" I asked. "Yes" Chiron said to me. As he said that a kid around Luis's age, 16, with sea-green eyes walked in. "Ahh Percy," Chiron said to the boy, "May you take these new demi-gods to Cabin 1." "All five?" the boy asked. "Yes all five Percy, now get a move on I have archery class to teach." Chiron said galloping away.

The kid, Percy, studies us then lead us to a cabin, "Here is where you'll be staying with one other brother besides you guys and later I'll give you guys the full tour." He said leaving. We all looked at each other then walked into the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jordan's POV

I sat in my cabin laying down on my bunk playing my PSP when the door to the cabin opened and five kids walked in. I sat up quickly, "Who are you people?" The girl in the middle awnsered my question she had curly black hair and blue eyes like me. "Well im Stephanie, that's Micheal, Luis, Vanessa, an Lexi and we are children of Zeus" she said finally.


End file.
